<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Such A Constellation [Podfic] by originblue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429023">Such A Constellation [Podfic]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/originblue/pseuds/originblue'>originblue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Choking, Dimension Travel, Light BDSM, M/M, Minor Character Death, Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Xeno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:34:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/originblue/pseuds/originblue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eli Vanto wakes up on an unknown world, and meets a familiar face in very unfamiliar circumstances.</p>
<p>Thrawn, for his part, finds this new arrival very intriguing indeed.</p>
<p>(Or: in which Eli falls through an interdimensional portal and meets a very different Thrawn on the other side.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Such A Constellation [Podfic]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21017282">Such A Constellation</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account">orphan_account</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Podfic of the work by Tristesses</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>I must extend my wholehearted apologies to anyone from America or Wild Space for my atrocity of an accent.</p>
<p>Also, it turns out my microphone was playing silly buggers so the first 51 minutes do sound slightly like I am reading into a tin can. A thousand apologies for that too, but I hope you enjoy this wonderful fic nevertheless.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://www.dropbox.com/s/f6yfurw1d4qafxy/such%20a%20constellation.mp3?dl=0">Listen at Dropbox :)</a>
</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://castbox.fm/episode/Such-A-Constellation-id2364814-id246376970?country=gb">Or Castbox</a>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for listening! If anyone wants a different file format etc, just send me a message.</p>
<p>I'm Originblue at tumblr too :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>